At present, many different types of programmable, digital or electronic signage exist. The target markets for such signs can be in retail, manufacturing or healthcare environments, for example. Typically, these signs are powered by line voltage and can be programmable by a server through a wired control connection to provide specific text, video or graphic images. Such signs can be used for informational or advertising purposes. For example, a digital sign or screen offers an opportunity to present relevant information to a shopper in a retail store.
Conventional digital signs (for example, screens in a shopping aisle or screens hanging from a shop's ceiling) require a viewer to be present in front of the screen to fully understand the information presented. Often times a viewer will have limited time to view all the information on a sign, even though that viewer may be very interested in viewing all of the available information being displayed on the sign. Further, a viewer may wish to obtain more detailed information about the content that is not being displayed on the sign.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique to provide content of interest to a viewer where that viewer is unable to presently consume all of the available information. It would also be of benefit to provide such information at a later time and more convenient venue for a consumer.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.